Rose's Struggle
by xxsezaxx
Summary: Lissa and Rose are captured and taken back to the academy, but what happens when Rose is forced to leave and live alone in New York with no money to survive? Will it be up to a certain Russian to save her? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, SO i've written a couple of other fanfictions but i all of a sudden had the idea of this one from a song! Tell me what you think and if i should continue?

Read, Enjoy and Review!

I couldn't believe my ears when i heard her, this had to be a joke right? She wasn't seriously sending my away right?  
>Lissa gave me a look of utter shock and terror. I just sat there in shock, normally i would jump up and down and make a fuss but the headmistress bitch had her mind made up and not even Lissa could save me from this one. The man, that brought us back tried to fight for me,<br>but Ms Kirova wouldnt have it. I was to be sent away to New York immediatly, where i would be left alone as i always wanted but this time it was minus Lissa and minus any help. Financially that is, Ms Kirova would send me away with nothing but the clothes on my back and the quickest and most painful goodbye to Lissa that tore my heart apart.

My mother was contacted but she believed that it would be good discipline for me to grow up and truly learn the hard parts of life, i was disgusted at this. Not only had she abandoned me my whole life but at the moment i most needed her she throws me to the dogs.  
>As i was about to get on the plane to New York, i caught the glimpse of the Russian guy, Guardian Beli-whatever. "Rosemarie?" "Its Rose, Just Rose" i said a bit irritated " I want you to have this.." He gave me a wad of cash, as our hands touched i felt amazing electricity that sent my pulse racing at a thousand miles an hour. My eyes bugged out of my head, there had to be at least $500 cash in my hand. I looked up at him.<br>"I can't take this, thank you. But i can't" I said giving him back his money "I understand you have lived out there on your own before, but it wasn't entirely on your own, you had Lissa and financial help. Please just take this, it will make me feel better" He pressed on "Yes but it wouldnt make me feel better,i...i'll be okay. I'm very tough." I said with a Rose bravado

He could see right through it though and it surprised me...  
>"Rose, take it." He pressed it to me I took it, i really didnt know what i was going to do once i got to New York, he also gave me his number in case i ever needed help. Not that i would ever call him, that would be a huge damage to my ego. I almost hugged him, ALMOST.<br>"Thank you, thank you for trying to help me to stay, please keep Lissa safe." i said with tears in my eyes No way was i going to let this super hot badass guardian see my cry so i jumped onto the plane, not looking back at my home that i knew i wouldn't see for awhile.

I slept the entire way there, i was pooing myself of course, how was i going to survive? I thought back to the years with Lissa, we had always been in the comfort of dormitries at schools. But i wouldnt be able to afford to pay for schooling, or a place to rent, so i'll have to get a job? I have some waitressing experience.  
>I'd have to look for a job right away. All of these thoughts swirled around in my head as i drifted asleep on the plane...<br>I woke up just as the plane touched down, of course no one was waiting for me and i didnt even need to grab luggage, i genuinely only had the clothes on my back.

I decided to take the subway to my destination, i planned to go into the heart of the city where i was sure i could find a cheap motel to stay. A place where they didnt care that i was underage to be anywhere by myself let alone book myself into a motel. I figured it was cheaper to take the train anyway, i had $500 to last on until i could get a job.

It was nightime, a dangerous time to be catching the train especially in New York. I got off the train and walked down a main street, it had a sign pointing to a motel. I walked for awhile when i began to get a prickly feeling at the back of my neck.  
>I heard footsteps behind me, not trained ones and certainly not Strigoi ones. I turned around and 1, no 2...no but 3 or 4 men stood before me all admiring my body.<br>"Back off, you dont want to mess with me" I threatened. Although i had no weapons on me and i knew i couldnt handle 4 men all at the same time i still kept a brave face,  
>i examined an exit strategy.<p>

I realised that my wad of cash wasnt exactly concealed in my pathetic pockets and they werent eyeing my body, but my cash. "Hand us the money and we wont hurt you" The leader said while threatening me with a knife.  
>Great, my first night in New York city and this is where it led me too. I'm fucked i thought.<br>The leader knew i wouldnt budge so he made his move. His moves were jagged and very amateur but with the force of the four of them and the punch to the face i recieved along with several kicks to the ribs my money...or rather guardian Belikov's money was snatched away from me...as well as any hope for me to survive in New York City.

SO, did you like it? :) LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE...I'm also in progress if another VA fanfiction call Rose's Miracle...Please check it out!

PLEASE REVIEW! I look forward to your feedback! xxSezaxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! thank you for the reviews, please read and review!**  
><em>

_Chapter 2_

_Previously_

_Guardian Belikov's money was snatched away from me...as well as any hope for me to survive in New York City…_

It's been a week now since I was mugged, my bruises have turned to a light yellow on my face and my ribs are pretty much healed. I'm not sure how I did it but after the attack I managed to walk to a park and find somewhere to rest. A moment of weakness led me to almost calling Guardian Belikov.

But it's only been a _week. _No way could I do it, especially if he found out that his money was stolen. I had to let them think that I'm strong and that I can handle this, if I had any future with Lissa I had to do this.

So now I'm walking around the heart of New York City, searching for any clubs or restaurants that may be hiring. My attempts were unsuccessful; most places wanted proven experience like on a resume. I couldn't get a resume any time soon so I kept looking, there had to be something.

Eventually I hit a pretty flashy side of town, but I was desperate. I couldn't keep sleeping on a park bench, I wouldn't. I walked past a conspicuous club and I saw a sign saying _help wanted, must be young and attractive. _I thought this was an unusual sign but I entered anyway.

As soon as I walked in I knew why the sign had asked for _young and attractive. _ It was a strip club… I can't believe I had stooped this low. But I promised myself that I wouldn't be a stripper, just a waitress.

I examined the girl working at the bar, she was really pretty I'll give her that.

"Um, excuse me?" I called out to her nervously

"I think you're in the wrong place, go run back to mummy and daddy" The bartender replied giving me a weary look.

I readjusted my features, making me look confident and not someone to mess with.

"Look, I noticed the sign outside and as you can see i'm young and attractive so when do I start?" I said with as much Rose bravado as I could muster.

She looked at me a bit surprised, obviously not many people spoke to her this way, but she has to learn she can't mess with Rose Hathaway. No matter how desperate I may be, I wont show it.

"Confident aren't you?" she said with a slightly amused smile

I nodded giving her my man-eater smile.

'Well, you might just fit in here follow me' She told me

I can't believe I'd done it, i'd finally gotten a job. Not in a place that I would ever expect but I was desperate and willing to do anything to get off that park bench.

I followed her to what looked like a beauty room, where all the girls would get ready for their shift and make each other look gorgeous for extra tips.

"Sit" She commanded

I sat.

"Now, as you realize I'm the owner of this club and I decide who gets hired. So, I'm going to give you a trial. Use whatever you need to make yourself look amazing and use any of the costumes you find. You have 20 minutes for you to start to try impress me and my audience" I examined everything in the room as she started to walk away.

"Thank you, for this" I said

"Don't thank me yet, you need to impress me," She said with a wink

I thought about it, I promised myself that I wouldn't be some stripper. But desperate times called for desperate measures. I made a new promise; I will never sell my body for money to other men. That would be my ultimate low and I hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

As I was fixing my hair and putting on make-up I thought of what Lissa might be doing, the past week I have been teaching myself how to reach into her head when I was sad and needed to get away. I learned so far that Lissa wasn't coping with my absence either, Guardian Belikov followed her everywhere and I enjoyed the view I got of him when I saw him through Lissa's eyes.

She had been put in all of her old classes and even met a guy that appealed to her, I was glad that she had found someone. I was surprised that she hadn't hooked up with Aaron again though, but hey who was I to judge? An about-to-be stripper in New York City with no money and nowhere to live.

I looked at my reflection, my foundation was layered smoothly on my face and my eyeliner made my eyes pop. I was never an expert on make-up but my gorgeous exotic features would make up for that. I chose the skimpiest costume I could find, the bra only just covering my breasts and underwear that had colourful tassels on them. The entire outfit was red; I chose the highest stilettos I could find that were also red.

I was so nervous; I had never danced in front a crowd before. In front of my friends yes, but never like this. I thought about all the movies I'd seen and decided to just improvise.

The bartender was back, she looked me up and down.

"Very impressive, I hope you dance as well as you look. I'm Sydney by the way" she introduced herself.

I looked at her more closely, she was young and blonde, very skinny. Almost borderline anorexic I thought. I noticed a Lilly tattoo that looked as though it was slowly fading on her cheek and a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose" I said a little flustered.

"Alright, Rose your on!" Sydney gave me a little nudge and I stood behind the red curtain.

The red curtain opened and I made my way to the pole, I gave my man-eater smile to the crowd and heard a few men wolf whistling. The music started and I pulled off the sexiest moves I could muster.

Once the music was done, my underwear was full of 1 dollar, 10 dollar, and even 20-dollar bills. I had pleased the crowd there was no doubt about that, its just a question of whether I impressed Sydney.

I walked to the curtain and made my way back to the beauty room, it was full of gorgeous girls of all types.

"Well Rose, judging by all those bills you certainly impressed the crowd and therefore have impressed me" Sydney said with a smirk

"So Rose, welcome to Lusty Lady"

I smiled at her.

"When do I start?" I asked

"Tomorrow night, come by at around 8:30pm and we'll show you the ropes"

I nodded and left with at least $100 in my back pocket, hopefully I'll be able to pay Guardian Belikov back…

That's if I'll ever see them again, I walked down the streets to find the cheapest motel and crashed in exhaustion as soon as I hit the bed.

I dreamt of the Russian, swooping me off my feet and taking me back home…

_**I'm enjoying writing this so i might continue! Please leave feedback and review! xxSezaxx  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiya, sorry about the short chapter but i had to get this in because i plan for my next chapter to be about 6 months later and Dimitri will_**

**_come into it soon i promise ;)_**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 3

_Previously:_

I dreamt of the Russian, swooping me off my feet and taking me home…

* * *

><p>It's been a month since I started at the Lusty Lady; I made a steady wage and stuck to performing and doing a little waitressing on the side. Many men had approached me for 'private shows' but I had my boys Lev and Artur to help me out when they got to close.<p>

Whenever I was down or about to lose control they were always there for me, as well as my strict ass boss Sydney. She always took care of me though, I permanently moved into the building that Lev and Art were in.

Everything was going well,i mean as good as it can when you're working in a strip club. But one afternoon i got sucked into Lissa's head:

She was healing something, I'd told her not to let anyone see her do it we had no idea what it meant. After I died in the car accident Lissa brought me back to life and she suffered exhaustion and had to be hospitalized.

I felt amazing magic as she healed Christian who suffered 3rd degree burns from a fight gone wrong.

What an idiot I thought, he had tried to fight Jesse who was trying to flirt with Lissa. I was sure he would get suspended for using magic against a moroi but I knew Lissa would have used her compulsion to get him out of it.

All this magic that she was using was starting to have a negative impact on her, I sensed a darkness in her that was threatening to come out. I tried experimenting on our bond…I focused on the darkness and imagined that I was a vacuum. Sucking it out of her mind and into me, I stumbled back into my own body in shock.

All of my feelings came in ten-fold, my homesickness, loneliness, depression that was buried deep and frustration that no one had bothered to contact me came rushing out. Luckily I was in my apartment because I couldn't let anyone see this weakness, I crashed to the ground and let it all out. Crying until I finally fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up on the floor and dragged myself over to my bed, I looked over to my bedside table where I kept Guardian Belikov's number. Its been 1 month and 1 week since I left the academy and even though I'm no longer sleeping on a park bench I still found the need to escape.

Being in Lissa's head only helped for so long, I needed something else. Something to distract me until I could finally go home, I opened my top draw and took out some money that I had been saving up.

Before leaving the house I cleaned myself up and made my way to the club, there was a girl that worked with us. I heard from one of the girls that she was what they called the 'pharmaceutical doctor' I'm guessing she meant 'drug dealer'

I walked to the beauty room and bumped into Sydney

"Rose, it's your night off?" She said a bit surprised

"Oh yes I know I just forgot something here last night" I said swiftly lying

"Oh, well go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow night" Sydney said rushing off

I hoped that the girl I was looking for was working tonight, and to my luck she was getting ready in the beauty room by herself.

"I heard that you can ah…get me stuff" I said trying to sound inconspicuous

"You heard correct, Rose... right?" She said not looking at me and i nodded

"What do you need?" She asked me

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I just new I needed to escape and soon. Ever since I had sucked Lissa's darkness out it seemed to never stop, I couldn't control it and I needed it to stop.

"Got any…ah…meth?" I asked

She raised her eyebrows at me, obviously thinking that I wasn't the type. I wasn't but there's a lot about me that seemed to be changing…

"Yeah I got a couple grams, you know how to use it?" she asked me calmly

"I've got a pretty good idea," I said shrugging my shoulders

I'd seen plenty of people do it over the course of a month; Lev and Artur liked to party but we never got involved in that stuff.

"Right, well I'll give you a deal. I'll throw in a couple of grams, plus the pipe for $100. And I'll accompany you and teach you how its done"

I considered her offer, I didn't plan on spending that much but I'm Rose Hathaway and I was never taught control.

"Deal, when do you finish your shift?" I asked

"I finish in an hour, I'll meet you at your apartment" she said leaving the room to perform.

An hour later she arrived at my apartment, carrying a briefcase. I was nervous but the darkness was threatening to take over. She walked in and set everything up.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked with a mischievous smile

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied

She handed over the pipe and taught me what to do, the next thing I know I'm in a magical place…like utopia. I let the high take me and I savored in its bliss, the Russian yet again appearing in my dreams…

**Yet again sorry about the short chapter, i might even get another one up tonight! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xxSezaxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo, here is chapter 4, i know right 2 chapters in one day? IM AMAZING. hahah anyway i tried to make this one a bit longer..**

**A certain Russian will be making an appearance soon ;)**

**p.s i know i said in my last chapter i was going to make it 6 months later but i decided to make it 3 months instead! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

I let the high take me and I savored in its bliss, the Russian yet again appearing in my dreams…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Months Later…<strong>_

Over the course of the next 3 months I spent my days using whatever meth I had on me at the time, always careful not to overdose but just enough to keep the darkness at bay.

It seems that Lissa's abilities had become popular and she was called if a guardian or a student was seriously injured, she didn't mind though since she thought there were no consequences and only the bliss of healing… but I certainly knew there were consequences.

Of course I couldn't blame my crack addiction entirely on Lissa, I'm in control of my own actions and this is what it has come to.

I looked in the mirror and examined myself, my eyes widened in shock. I looked as though I was wasting away; my cheeks were hollow and no longer full of life, where I used to have curves was now nothing, and my muscles had disappeared and left only skin and bone.

I felt pathetic, I had work soon but I hardly turned up anymore. Only when I needed money to buy more meth, and this was that time, Lev and Artur had obviously noticed something was weird but they were always away travelling.

They asked me to go with them of course, but I couldn't leave. I had not only become addicted to drugs but I had also become addicted to my routine. Get up, get high, go to work, come back and get high again. Obviously my body didn't agree with this routine but oh well.

I walked inside and was instantly dragged into Sydney's office by the women herself.

'Rose! You have barely turned up for any of your shifts! What has happened to you?" Sydney asked a little angry but also concerned

I didn't know what to say. "Sorry I was high and never knew what the time was little alone that I had a shift."

I couldn't say that so I just said nothing, I couldn't think of any good excuses. Sydney knew I didn't have anywhere else to go, or any friends to hang out with.

I watched as she looked at me more closely.

She gasped.

"Rose, your…your eyes are bloodshot" Sydney told me

Maybe I should have waited until i was completely un-stoned

But I needed the money now so I could get my next hit tonight.

'Are you stoned?" She asked with a disapproving glare.

"Not going to lie Sydney, I am" I burst out laughing for no apparent reason. This got her mad.

"Go home Rose, come and see me in the morning and we will discuss your future employment here" She said walking away

"No! I need money, I need to work" I said pleading

"No Rose, im not going to fund you to buy more drugs. I care about you Rose, please come back tomorrow and let me help you." She said with sympathy and disappointment in her eyes.

"I don't need your help! I'll get money from somewhere else." I said storming out of the door and into the streets.

I got into my apartment and felt a little faint; I knew I hadn't eaten properly in weeks. I just didn't feel the need to eat anymore, just the need to inhale that beautiful white powder that took me to the blissful motherland.

I walked over to my wallet where I pulled out a business card, I remember a guy giving me his number in case I re-considered his 'private show.' I knew he would pay me, and I was so…so desperate.

I called him and he gave me a place to meet, I dressed in the sexiest most revealing outfit I could find with fishnet stockings and heavy makeup. I put on my trench coat and made my way to the hotel.

A part of my brain was telling me that what I was about to do was just…the worst thing imaginable. But the only thing my mind could comprehend was; crack, crack and more crack.

I arrived at the hotel and read the room number on my phone, I entered his room and instantly regretted this decision. I couldn't back out though, he was making out with me and I was returning the kisses. He laid me on the bed and I knew how wrong this was. Finally my common sense came through and I pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Playing hard to get are we? That's okay, I like games," He said breathing on my neck.

"No, I don't want to do this I'm sorry." I said quickly buttoning up my shirt

"I don't think so you slut, you cant back out now" He said forcing me down

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip but I had no strength at all. I pretended to enjoy his kisses and kneed him in the balls. I may have little training but I would never forget where to hit a man.

He groaned in pain and rolled over, I quickly ran for the door but he recovered and dragged me back by my hair.

It hurt and made my eyes water, he backhanded me and threw me against the door. Trying to knock me out but not succeeding, he lay on top of me and tried to get me to stay still.

No way in hell is Rose Hathaway about to get raped; I spotted a lamp beside the door and reached for it. I smashed it on top of his head and he collapsed and fell unconscious. I grabbed his wallet and took whatever money was in it, I was happy to see at least $300 in there.

I threw his body off me and ran for the door, I felt warm liquid trickle down my face and wiped it away with my hands. It was blood and I knew I had to seek help, but where could I go? There was no one for me.

I slowly made my way back to my apartment and stumbled several times, I got to the alley beside my place and felt my energy deplete to zero. I had nothing left in me, I fell to the floor and just laid there.

Thinking that I deserved to be here, laying in a gutter and I realized then and there that there was no point in staying alive anymore. Lissa had abandoned me, my mum had abandoned me and no one cared if I lived or died.

I drifted off into a sleep, not expecting to resurface again….

**D.P.O.V**

I had just finished my shift when I got a call from an unknown number…

"Hello?" I asked curiously

"Hi, is this a…Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" the mystery woman asked

"Yes, that's me"

"Oh good, im sorry to disturb you but I need you to come to New York right away." She said

"Im sorry? Who is this?" I asked

"My name is Sydney, Im an ex-alchemist and I found this number on Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Oh yes, is she okay?" I asked a little worried

I hadn't heard from her at all in 4 months since I said goodbye to her before she got on the plane, I didn't think to call or check up on her. I had been so busy guarding Lissa and i honestly thought Rose would be okay, she seemed like a fighter.

"No, she is not okay, I don't understand what horrible people you would have to be to throw a 17 year old girl into the streets of New York with nothing on her but the clothes on her back, I strongly suggest that you get someone down here now" Sydney said practically yelling into the phone

"I'm on my way now, I'll call you when I land to get the address" I answered and hung up

I was tired as hell but I knew that I couldn't ignore this I had to help her. Of course I felt responsible for her being sent away and I needed to be the one to bring her back. I ran into Headmistress Kirova's office and told her about the call.

"Yes, its about time Rosemarie came back I believe she has learnt her lesson. I'll organize a plane for you, be at the airstrip in half an hour. Oh and don't mention this to Vasilissa. " She ordered me.

I ran to pack a few pieces of clothing, there was no telling what I would encounter and I wanted to be prepared. I thought of her perfect lips and her gorgeous face…

I chastised myself; I shouldn't be thinking this about a 17-year-old girl.

I ran to the airstrip where the plane was waiting, hoping to death that we could reverse the damage that we had inflicted on this poor girl…

**Ohhh, so Sydney is an ex-alchemist, i apologize if you get confused by this but i promise to explain her story in upcoming chapters!**

**Don't forget to review! I may not be addicted to crack but i sure am addicted to reviews~! ;)**

**xxSezaxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for awhile, i had my dinner dance Thursday night and I cannot begin to tell you how hard i partied last night as well. BUT ANYWAY! **_

__**Here is chapter 5 please R&R!**

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

I ran to the airstrip where the plane was waiting, hoping to death that we could reverse the damage that we had inflicted on this poor girl…

* * *

><p>D.P.O.V<p>

Once I landed in New York I obtained the address off Sydney and caught the next taxi I could find. It was taking me through a pretty flash part of town, where there were restaurants, strip clubs and diners.

But then it made a turn and it immediately turned into a dodgy area that you would find in Russia if you didn't know your way around. I walked into the apartment building and headed for Rose's room.

Once I entered I spotted a thin blonde woman examining her surroundings with a pained and disappointed look on her face. I followed her stare and couldn't help but suck in a breath, everywhere there were used pipes and empty bags of what I assume had meth in it.

Sydney looked at me then;

"You're Dimitri?" she asked

I nodded

"Do you know where she is?" I asked

'Well I have a fair idea' She said while handing me a business card.

I can't believe it had led to this, hadn't anyone checked up on her at all?

Lissa, Headmistress Kirova, her mum? No one.

"Follow me, she wouldn't have wasted her money on a Taxi home, so she could be walking around." Sydney said leaving her room

We didn't have to walk far before I noticed a girl unconscious in an alley not far away from the apartment. I ran to her calling Sydney in my wake, god I hope she isn't dead.

I turned her flat on her back and felt for a pulse, it was weak but it was there. I was so shocked at what I saw, the lively filled out girl that I watched and captured was no longer there. There was no body fat on her; her entire face was just skin and bone, as well as the rest of her frame. I noticed the bruising on her face and the small trickle of blood that had dried on her face from the wound on her head.

"Is she breathing?" Sydney asked a little frantic

"Yes, she needs a doctor though." I said

"Get her on the next plane out of here Guardian Belikov" Sydney said holding back her words that I knew she was saving for later.

I picked up her small frail body in my hands and carried her to the apartment, I had to call Kirova and organize a private jet and have paramedics wait for us at the airstrip.

I laid her down on her bed and faced the lecture that I was going to get from this ex-alchemist.

"Explain to me, Guardian Belikov, what on earth made you people send her away to New York?" Sydney said trying to stay calm

I knew I owed this woman an explanation, she's obviously taken care of Rose for a while now and if anything saved her life. So I told her everything about Rose taking the princess away and that this was her punishment. Sydney looked at me disgusted, I told her that this was not my idea and I tried to convince the headmistress to let her stay. I even gave her money to help her get started but obviously that didn't help…

She looked surprise at that last part, and then I wanted explanations.

"So, are you a friend? Colleague?" I asked

"I'm Rose's boss, an ex-alchemist that was cast out because I became involved with a dhampir man. I run a strip club that he owns to keep me going until I can get back on my feet. Rose walked in one day looking as though she had been sleeping on a park bench and asked for a job. So I gave her one, and a cheap place to stay." Sydney finished

I took in all of this information and thanked Sydney for all that she did for Rose, I walked out of the room and made the call to headmistress Kirova…

R.P.O.V

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me off the ground and carry me, I was too weak to protest but I didn't feel the need to. I felt safe in this persons hands and soon felt a soft bed underneath me.

I opened my eyes and recognized the familiar messy surroundings of my room; I heard voices that sounded familiar. I heard Sydney's and there was a man… I wanted to tell Sydney to shut up since she was yelling. But no sooner i swallowed up by darkness again…

_An hour later…_

I felt a warm cloth on my head, and woke up long enough to hear a Russian man speak; 'Rose, I'm Dimitri Belikov and i'm here to take you back to the academy…back home.'

If I weren't about to pass out again I would've hugged this man to death for finally taking me home. I thought about Lissa's smile and thought about finally being home… With that I drifted off to sleep. Hoping to god that all of this wasn't a dream and that I hadn't died of overdose and landed in heaven.

**So you get a bit of Sydney's story in this chapter but there will be more, Sydney will not be leaving this story.**

**What do you reckon everyone's reaction will be once they see Rose? ;)**

**Please Review! xxSezaxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next Chapter. X please review**

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

With that I drifted off to sleep. Hoping to god that all of this wasn't a dream and that I hadn't died of overdose and landed in heaven.

* * *

><p>Sydney's P.o.V<p>

From the moment i met Rose, I knew what she was. I was a bit shocked at first, what was an unpromised dhampir doing looking for a job in a strip club in New York? I knew she was unpromised because she didn't realize that I am, well was, an alchemist, and only promised guardians were told about us.

An ex-alchemist... my whole life I was brought up to hate the evil creatures of the night, and I followed like a little puppy dog. That was until I was sent to the heart of the Royal Court to convene with the Queen and that changed my life forever.

I had finished my meeting and met a charming moroi...a royal moroi... the queens great nephew.

Adrian Ivashkov.

He was so charming and I felt a pull to him that I had never felt before.

For the remainder of my trip, I tried to stay away from him no matter how charming he was and tried to stick to my beliefs.

But you can't help whom you love and I didn't want to stay away from him any longer, unfortunately the queen felt that she should report it to my superiors. That was the end of my career and I was cast out of my family, if I could do it again I would though.

Adrian got me to run this place temporarily, until he could get my position back but it's proven difficult, I miss him so much and I hope to see him soon. I don't want to seem some pathetic girl that depends on a royal for money, I just really want my job back and I will do anything to become an alchemist again.

I called Guardian Belikov and ordered him to take Rose home, this has been going on for far to long. I thought I could take care of her but my life is nearly as messed up as hers.

Dimitri offered me to come with him, as a reward for looking after Rose and filling in the Headmistress of what went on. I reluctantly agreed to make sure that she was looked after. This attitude is what got me into this mess, caring for vampires that I shouldn't.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I called Headmistress Kirova and told her to organize a private jet as soon as possible and have some doctors on standby. I didn't go into details; she told me the jet would be ready in an hour.

Sydney gathered Rose's belongings, I scooped her up in my arms and put her in Sydney's car. I felt bad that Sydney had no time to pack her things but she said everything would be taken care of. I understood once I saw the platinum card in the hand.

I was getting more and more curious by this woman every minute and would have to ask her what caused her to become an ex-alchemist. She clearly seemed very dedicated and serious in her job. You can tell in the way that she was handling everything, so swiftly and calmly that you wouldn't think a teenage girl was wasting away before our very eyes.

The flight was agonizingly long; I could see her condition deteriorating. Sydney and I placed her on one of the private beds on the jet. She was freezing and had a huge fever.

As soon as the plane landed I handed Rose over to the paramedics who hooked her up to all kinds of chords on the gurney.

I heard a heart-wrenching scream come from behind me.

"ROSE? OMG ROSE! NO! IS SHE OKAY?" Lissa screamed

I held her back letting the paramedics do their job.

"Lissa, shhh its okay. She's okay, Lissa look at me," I urged her to calm down. Rose didn't need to be listening to her best friend break down.

"NO! I need to heal her! Please let me!" Lissa tried to break through my hold but with Christian holding her and me it was virtually impossible.

"Just let them take care of her princess, please you can see her when they say so" I tried to calm her down.

It seemed to work because her grip slackened and sobs started to grip her body, Christian took her to the waiting room. I showed Sydney where she would be staying and urged her to rest until we knew Rose's condition and when headmistress Kirova would want to speak to her.

I walked to Guardian Petrov's office to debrief her before I went to see Rose. I had some things to discuss with Alberta regarding Rose's future at the academy.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in" I heard her weary voice, it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

"Guardian Petrov, sorry for calling in so late" I said

"No its fine, I was waiting to hear the news about Miss Hathaway" Alberta said with concern in her voice.

I looked gravely at her.

"Im afraid its not good Alberta, she was in bad condition when I found her. All beat up; by the looks of it she has become addicted to drugs as a way to cope and I have never seen a dhampir so unhealthily skinny." I finished

Alberta looked at me with sad eyes.

"What have we done Dimitri? We should have stuck up for her better; we should have done more to persuade Kirova not to send her away. Did you know that it was under the Queens orders that Rose be sent away?" Alberta said bitterly

I was shocked at this news.

"Alberta, I would like to take on the role as her mentor. I want to help her get back into shape, mentally and physically. I can tell she has talent and I don't want that to go to waste.' I finished confidently.

"I know Dimitri, we'll talk to Kirova in the morning about it. For now get some rest, you've been awake for gods know how long." Alberta said motherly.

"Goodnight Petrov"

"Goodnight Belikov"

I suddenly realized just how tired I was, but I decided to swing by to the clinic to see how Rose was doing.

She was hooked to all sorts of wires, tubes coming out of everywhere and she looked pale. But still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I don't care what it'll take, I will take care of this woman and get her back on her feet.

I walked back to my room and fell into a deep sleep, thinking of the hard months that were ahead of me.

A Short Rose P.O.V

I heard Lissa screaming, I wanted to help her but people were surrounding me. White angels in masks were talking, putting things on me. Everything hurt, but once they were done I was in pure bliss. Nothing hurt anymore and I just slept, and dreamt about peace and what it was like before Lissa and I left the academy.

Pure happiness and hope is what I felt, a new beginning. A new beginning was happening and I couldn't wait to get started.

**So here is a bit more of Sydney's story, thank you to 'kyoko minion' for actually giving me the idea of a Sydney P.O.V**

**I actually had no intention of putting in one which is really stupid of me.**

**Please review! xxSezaxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I only got like 3 reviews for the last chapter so i didn't really feel motivated to write another chapter. Plus i have exams!**

**But anyway here is chapter 7! AND PLEASE REVIEW~ IT'LL MAKE ME SO HAPPY.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 7

Previously:

_Pure happiness and hope is what I felt, a new beginning. A new beginning was happening and I couldn't wait to get started._

R.P.O.V

*Beep Beep Beep

I heard this constant annoying sound for what seemed like an eternity before i finally decided to open my eyes. I looked around the room and noticed that i was in the infirmary. Lissa was asleep in the corner, i wanted to shout out to her and hug her until she couldnt breathe but she looked exhausted.  
>I tried to remember how i got here, the events of the past 24hrs came in short agonising bursts. The fight with the man, giving up in the alleyway and most of all the heavy pressure of the darkness. But then there was light, a light in the form of a Russian god.<p>

I tried to remember their conversation that they were having back in my room in New York, then i gasped as the information flooded back to me. Sydney knew what i was...  
>The entire time and she never mentioned anything. I'm going to be seriously questioning her later.<br>Dr Olendzki walked in not long after my mental rant and noticed that i was awake. She immediatly started questioning me and checking my vitals.

"I'm so glad to see you back Rose, how are you feeling?" she asked me I was a bit shocked at this, we hadn't been all that close but i did have a lot of visits to the infirmary back in the day  
>"I'm...fine. I'm home arent i?" i asked with a smirk<p>

"Rosemarie, you have a long way to go. I dont think you need a doctor to tell you that you're malnourished, almost borderline anorexic, i've also been informed of your drug addiction and suicidal nature. I'm sorry to be so abrupt but you should know all of this, that you will need time to recover. We have all the resources you need and all the support we can give" Dr Olendzki finished with a sympathic and tough loving nature.

I suppose this is the point where I yell at everyone sending me away, for forgetting about me, but i just couldn't sum up the energy. Its not anger that i have pent up,  
>(well maybe a little) but loneliness. I'm so content with support that i know i will receive that i completely forget who sent me away and who neglected me. I was just so happy to be home.<p>

Even if there was hardly any of me left, Rose Hathaway won't be going down without a fight, and i knew that there would be plenty of people to watch.  
>A traiterous tear escaped and i quickly wiped it away before Dr Olendzki could see, although i knew that she would be seeing plenty more over the next couple of months.<br>Whether it was out of pain, anger or happiness i knew there would be plenty more tears shed before i fully recover from this ordeal.

D.P.O.V

When i woke the next morning, i rushed to see Rose. I spotted Dr Olendzki talking to her and Lissa was fast asleep on the chair beside her bed. I decided to leave Rose with privacy, no doubt all of this would be a shock.  
>I went into the cafeteria and grabbed a bite to yet, what would happen to her now?<br>I realised that i have a meeting with Ms Kirova, Alberta and Sydney in less than fifteen minutes so i rushed to the headmistresses office.

I didn't bother to knock as i knew that i was already late;  
>"Sorry i'm late headmistress" i said "Well you're here now Guardian Belikov so lets get started."<p>

I wanted to punch this old bat in the face, i hoped she would realise what she has done after we debrief her on everything about Rose.  
>Sydney went first, telling Headmistress Kirova who she was, her relationship with Rose and what had occured in Roses's brief 3 month stay in New York.<br>I was satisfied to see Kirova flinch at some of the details, e.g the mugging and Roses's drug addiction.  
>I spaced out at the part where Sydney explains that she is an ex-alchemist, not expressing the full details as they are understandably personal.<p>

After Sydney was done, i explained and described my trip in New York retrieving Rose and not leaving out any details to spare her guilt.  
>As far as i was concerned she deserved it after all.<p>

Alberta spoke up once i was done;  
>"If i may Headmistress, I believe was once has recovered she still has a chance of becoming a great guardian. I propose that we put her back in classes, give her extra training sessions perhaps. After everything that she has gone through, i think she deserves a chance to fight for her future. I believe she was learned her lesson."<br>Alberta finished her talk and i was reminded why i liked Alberta so much, her motherly affection towards Rose was certainly admirable and would no doubt prove to be useful in the future.

Kirova appeared to be in deep thought about this and her head snapped up as if in sudden realisation of something;  
>"And who would give her these extra sessions?" Kirova asked I took this into serious consideration last night, and knew my answer from the momment she asked.<br>"I will mentor Rose." I said to her.

"Fine, then this is how it will be. Along with Rose's recovery she will attend classes as normal and attend your extra sessions before and after school. Her stay here will be probationary. I would also like daily reports on her progress and be notified immediately if she has any , to you Ms. Sage i thank you very much for taking care of Miss Hathaway and I will be speaking to your supererious about your current employment and you are also welcome to stay here as long as you need" Kirova finished holding the door open for us as we left.

To say that i was shocked was an understatement, during her speech i heard compassion for Rose and a lot of regret and guilt. I had new found respect for the headmistress and would no doubt have more for her in the future if she continues this way.

I decided to disguss the meeting with Alberta later and walked briskly to the infirmary to see how Rose was going but as i reached the room i saw her and Lissa crying together and holding each other so tight that i thought Rose's small frame would snap in half. I decided again to leave her privacy and come back later when i had the time.

I sat in my room and planned how i would mentor Rose and get her to graduate, it would take a miracle but i would do everything i could to get it to happen.

R.P.O.V

Shortly after Dr Olendzki left, Lissa woke up. As soon as she saw that i was awake she ran up to me and squashed me in the most breathtaking hug, we both started to cry and stayed that way until we both fell asleep in each others arms...

_**Okay, so i need your opinion. Should i fast forward the story to a couple of months later? Or would you like to witness her recovery? Im stuck! Let me know...**_

__**xxSezaxx PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I just noticed a small mistake in my last chapter, I wrote that Rose was in NY for 3 months when it was actually 4 and a bit months, SORRY~!**

**I also decided to write the recovery thanks for the input and special thanks to 'dpower' for her tremendous review!**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

_Chapter 8_

_Previously..._

_Shortly after Dr Olendzki left, Lissa woke up. As soon as she saw that I was awake she ran up to me and squashed me in the most breathtaking hug, we both started to cry and stayed that way until we both fell asleep in each other's arms..._

R.P.O.V

After I finally convinced Lissa to leave and get some sleep I decided that staying in this bed forever just wouldn't do.

Dr Olendzki went for lunch so I spun my legs off the bed and attempted to stand on my wobbly legs. I was over-confident and tried walking without any support but this resorted in me landing face-forward onto the floor.

I waited for the pain of impact on the cold floor, but I didn't feel it. Instead I felt strong calloused hands wrap around my waist to keep me steady and upright.

I gasped and looked at his face; he was more gorgeous than I remembered. My mental image of what he looked like certainly did not do him any justice, his looks were to godly to keep as a mental picture.

"Rosemarie" He said in a concerned and annoyed tone.

"Comrade." I said with the cheekiest grin I could muster up.

He gently set me back on the bed,

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked searching the room for something.

"I was going for a walk, I can't stay in one place its infuriating" I said non-chalantly

"That would have been interesting to see in your condition" He said eyeing me.

I felt self-coconscious under his gaze and looked away from those gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes.

The silence began to grow awkward, and I knew he would want to hear my side of the story. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell just yet.

However I do owe him the explanation of where his money went to, I was going to be very ashamed after I tell him what happened.

"I suppose you want to know what happened when I got to New York, and where your money went...?" I asked still not looking at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." He said

"I'll tell you what I can right now, but I will have to tell you the rest later." I said

He nodded and pulled up the chair that Lissa was sitting on and waited patiently for me to start.

"Well, after I got off the plane I decided to take the subway and find a place to stay until I could get a job. I was walking down a main road and I heard footsteps following me, I instantly thought of Strigoi. But these footsteps were too loud and obvious, and certainly not trained. Anyway, I tried to fight them off but 4 against one for an untrained novice like me were doomed to end badly. The leader asked for the money that I foolishly let show in my jean pocket; of course I refused to give it to him. They kicked and punched me until I was too weak to fight back and they took the money." I finished and I couldn't bear to look at him.

I was so ashamed, ashamed at how weak I felt and for the tears that kept pouring down my face at my failure. Failure to keep myself out of trouble such as drugs, I felt my hands shake as I desperately had the need to take a hit. Dimitri walked to the opposite side of the bed;

"Rose...Rose look at me" He ordered

So I did.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that, it could have happened to anyone and it was a huge stroke of bad luck for that to happen to you." Dimitri said

I nodded and looked down at my shaky hands.

Dimitri noticed the look on my face and my shaky hands, I'd heard about the withdrawal symptoms that drug addicts get but I certainly wasn't looking forward to experiencing it.

"Rose, I know you're scared. But we're all here for you now, Me, Lissa, Alberta, Sydney so don't hesitate to ask any of us for help."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him

He looked taken aback by this blunt question.

"I'm...not sure, I can just see talent in you that I don't want to see go to waste" Dimitri said looking away

Was he blushing?

"I'll let Dr Olendzki know that you're up" Dimitri said walking out clearly embarrassed

I chuckled at my influence over this hard-ass gorgeous guardian.

I felt my stomach rumble and realized how hungry I was, hopefully Dr Olendzki would bring me some food and hopefully I'll be able to keep it down. Just as I thought about her in my head she came strolling in with Dimitri at her side.

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm not going to lie doc, I have cravings like you wouldn't believe." I said honestly

I was breaking out in a sweat and my hands wouldn't stop shaking, how long would this go on for?

"Ah yes, you're withdrawal symptoms will start to kick in soon and unfortunately the only thing that I can do to help is keep you occupied. I've also brought some food for you, usually when patients go into withdrawal it takes them awhile to build up the strength to eat and with you're already unstable weight condition I need you to eat as much as you can before the full force of the withdrawal kicks in." Dr Olendzki said

I looked at the food that was beside her and almost died of delight, there were plates of roasted vegies, steak, pork, chicken. It all looked absolutely amazing, so I dug into the first dish that I could find.

I heard a chuckle come from the corner of the room as I practically unhinged my jaw like a snake and ate about 4 dishes of the meals.

I felt so bloated afterwards that I might explode, and I was ready for a good nap. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all I thought while yawning...

"It's going to take a lot to build you back up again Rose." Dimitri said

"Are you training me?" I asked a little shocked

"Yes, I discussed it with Alberta and Headmistress Kirova. You'll be put back in classes once you have recovered and I'll be your mentor, giving you extra training sessions to prepare you for graduating." Dimitri said

"Wow, thank you." I said

I felt my eyes droop and heard a faint "goodbye" from Dimitri as he left and I fell into a light slumber.

And I hoped he would come back...SOON.

D.P.O.V

I took the opportunity between shifts to see how Rose was doing; thankfully no one was in there this time so I wouldn't be interrupting anything.

I was signing in on the visitors book when I saw her swing her legs over the bed...I really hoped she wasn't doing what I think she was doing.

I saw her stumble and I jogged to her room at lightning speed, only just catching her around the waist in time before she hit the floor.

What on earth was she thinking? I searched the room for anything that she might have wanted.

"Rosemarie" I said her name as irritated as I could and trying to hide my concern.

"Comrade" She said with one of the cheekiest grins I have ever seen.

Wait. Did she just call me comrade?

I put her gently back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said looking around the room again.

"I was going for a walk, I can't stay in one place its infuriating" she said brushing it off coolly.

"That would have been interesting to see in your condition" I said eyeing her still fragile small frame.

An awkward silence grew between us until she spoke up.

"I suppose you want to know what happened when I got to New York, and where your money went...?" she asked not looking at me.

I actually did want to know, but I didn't want to push her for information that she wasn't ready to share.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." I said

"I'll tell you what I can right now, but I will have to tell you the rest later." she said in that gorgeous voice of hers.

I nodded and pulled up a chair and waited for her to start.

As she gets further and further into her story, I feel my control slipping. How can these men do that to her? I felt sick to the stomach and wanted to hunt these men down and tear them apart.

Thankfully she didn't see me lose my control because she wasn't looking at me, I spotted a tear roll down her cheek.

"Rose...Rose look at me" I ordered

Her face was full of shame, so much shame that I wanted to wipe away.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that, it could have happened to anyone and it was a huge stroke of bad luck for that to happen to you." I told her.

I looked down at her hands and noticed that they were shaking, she would suffer from the withdrawal symptoms soon and I was prepared to help her with that. We all were.

"Rose, I know you're scared. But we're all here for you now, Me, Lissa, Alberta, Sydney so don't hesitate to ask any of us for help." I said

"Why do you care so much?" she asked me

I was shocked at this question, why did I care so much? Because this girl made me feel something that I have never felt before and I knew that she had some talent, very raw talent.

"I'm...not sure, I can just see talent in you that I don't want to see go to waste" I said letting my face heat up a little.

Dimitri Belikov doesn't blush, what the hell was this girl doing to me? I thought.

"I'll let Dr Olendzki know that you're up" I walked away embarrassed at my show of emotion.

I listened to Dr Olendzki speak to Rose about the withdrawal symptoms and noticed the rapid sweat that Rose seemed to pick up and her hands were still shaking.

I was concerned but I didn't let it show.

I quietly chuckled to myself at Rose's reaction to all the food that Dr Olendzki brought under my recommendation. I'd read in her file that she was a massive eater, and I wanted her to get back into that habit if I was going to turn her into a strong guardian.

"It's going to take a lot to build you back up again Rose." I said

"Are you training me?" she asked me clearly shocked.

"Yes, I discussed it with Alberta and Headmistress Kirova. You'll be put back in classes once you have recovered and I'll be your mentor, giving you extra training sessions to prepare you for graduating." I explained.

"Wow, thank you." she said to me clearly about to fall asleep.

"Goodbye Rose." I said while closing her door and walking to my room to have a much needed shower.

L.P.O.V

I just couldn't believe that my best friend was finally home, after 4 and bit months. I was torn apart at what I saw; she isn't the Rose that was forced to leave here.

I desperately hoped that we could get the old Rose back again, with my help and everyone else I will make sure that that happens. No matter what, and I hoped that she liked Christian once she meets him.

S.P.O.V

I felt my mood increase dramatically once Headmistress Kirova mentioned that she would be contacting the Alchemists, maybe I could finally get my job back after all?

That hope quickly diminished once I saw Adrian sitting on my bed holding a bouquet of flowers…

**Wow, thats my longest chapter in this entire story. LOL! Which is ironic since i'm meant to be studying for exams.**

**And here is Adrian entering the story! You'll get to see more into Sydney and Adrians relationship in upcoming chapters :D**

**Btw bear with me on the future chapters, i dont know what its like to go through withdrawal so im putting as much research in as i can!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! xxSezaxx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys! There was mentioned in a review that it would be interesting to read Lissa's P.O.V while Rose was away in New York, So this chapter will be dedicated to a short P.O.V of her and some sneaky D.P.O.V's.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

Previously; On Rose's Struggle

L.P.O.V

Saying goodbye to Rose was heartbreaking, once she had been torn from my grasp i ran to my room and refused to come out.  
>I'd been assigned a room in the moroi dorms and even had a timetable already set up, i didn't want to stay here. Especially not without Rose,<br>I couldn't bear to live without her.

I contemplated escaping, getting the hell out of here and bring Rose back myself and beg them to let her stay. But Rose was always the one that orchestrated the crazy escape attempts. I always just tagged along and used my compulsion.

I stayed in my room for two days, I couldn't face anyone out there. Eventually Dimitri came knocking on my door, telling me that it was time to come out.  
>"Go away!" I yelled throwing a book at the door.<br>"Vasilisa, you can't stay in there forever. Rose wouldn't want that" He said through the door.  
>I was so mad, how dare he bring Rose into this. I stormed to the door threw it open...<br>"DON'T BRING ROSE INTO THIS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T DO ANY OF THIS WITHOUT HER! AND ITS LISSA." I slammed the door again but was stopped by Dimitri's foot.  
>I'm not normally a voilent person but i considered breaking his foot in half for a second before i looked at his face.<p>

"i'm sorry Lissa, i tried to convince headmistress Kirova. But you can't stay in here forever, classes resume tomorrow." Dimitri said I contemplated what he was saying, I didn't want to be holed up in this room but I didn't know how to move forward. Rose was the nudge that I always had to get up in the morning, she was the glue that held me together. How was i supposed to just move on as if nothing has happened?  
>Rose will always be able to check up on me through the bond, but how was I going to check up on her?<p>

No one knew where she would be staying, the only hope that i had was that she would find a way to contact me and let me know that she was okay.  
>"Then i'll be at classes tomorrow, Guardian Belikov." I told him "Please call me Dimitri, i am your assigned guardian now after all." He said with a half smile and walked away.<p>

I was thankful that he decided not to stick around, I needed fresh air and decided to go the place that I always went to for peace.  
>I had an hour before curfew, I dodged as many people as I could keeping my head down and practically running down the hall,<br>unfortunately i wasn't watching were i was going and ran smack bang into one of the most gorgeous guys i had ever laid eyes on.

I landed with an "oomph" and he stumbled slightly. He helped me up and our eyes locked for what seemed like a millenium,  
>before i knew it he was walking away. Practically running, did i have something on my face?<p>

I couldn't get those icy blue eyes out of my head, i made my way to the church having already wasted enough time.  
>Father Andrews wasn't anywhere to be seen so i snuck up into the attic, i did a double take when i saw that someone was already in there.<br>Someone whose eyes I couldn't get out of my head.

"I'm Lissa" I slapped myself, what a way to start.  
>"Christian." He said a bit stunned that i had found his hiding spot.<br>"So um, I guess i'll leave." I said in the awkward silence.  
>"No, you can stay. I'll leave" He said making his way to the door.<br>Our shoulders touched and a spark shot up through my arm, stunning me.  
>He stopped at the door obviously feeling it to.<p>

"I'll see you around, Princess" Christian said with a smirk. If he was in all of my classes then I definitely wouldn't complain about having to go, i wonder what Rose would think of him.  
>I flinched at thinking about Rose, I missed her so much.<p>

I trudged to my room before i broke curfew and fell asleep thinking about those blue eyes...

D.P.O.V

The princess has been in her room for two days now, i wanted to respect her privacy but it was time for her to come out.  
>It reminded me of when i had lost Ivan, of course Rose wasn't dead but to Lissa it would feel the equivalent. I had holed myself up for days, refusing to come out and refusing to accept the face that my best friend was gone.<p>

I knocked on her door and heard a muffled "Go away" along with a book colliding with the door, I had grown up with 3 sisters so i was pretty confident that I could handle this.  
>"Vasilisa, you can't stay in there forever. Rose wouldn't want that" I said through the door.<br>I heard her feet stomping towards the door, had i angered her?  
>"DON'T BRING ROSE INTO THIS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T DO ANY OF THIS WITHOUT HER! AND ITS LISSA." She yelled at me.<br>Oops, I did anger her. Before she had the chance to slam the door in my face, i put my foot out.  
>"i'm sorry Lissa, i tried to convince headmistress Kirova. But you can't stay in here forever, classes resume tomorrow." I said remaining calm.<br>"Then i'll be at classes tomorrow, Guardian Belikov." she replied to me, i winced at the formalities.  
>"Please call me Dimitri, i am your assigned guardian now after all." I said with the shadow of a smile and leaving her to her privacy.<p>

I would have to keep an eye out for her, just in case she planned for an escape. But surely she wouldnt, would she?

L.P.O.V

I had to face the stares of everyone in my classes the next day, old acquantinces threw questions at me. "Why did you leave?"  
>"Where is Rose?"<br>"Where did you go?"  
>The second question stung the most, how was i meant to explain where Rose went?<br>Thankfully the bell went and everyone left me alone to their seats.

I spotted Christian sitting in the corner, staring at me. I'd heard all the rumours about him, about his parents and how they turned Strigoi.  
>People were afraid that he would follow in his parents footsteps, but i didn't understand why. He just seemed to keep himself.<br>The bell went and Jessie walked over;  
>"Hey Lissa, you're lookin' hotter than you were last here" He said with a flirtatious grin I ignored him and went to walk past him but he grabbed my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, you can't ignore a fellow royal. Especially one as hot as i am" He said I snorted in disgust.  
>"Please let me pass" I said giving him a glare.<br>"Where is your bloodwhore bestfriend? Didn't she want to leave the bloodwhore commune?" He said sneering and his buddy Ralf laughed

I was getting angry now, I was ready to cry i was that angry.  
>I saw Christian walk by my side.<br>"How about you pick on someone your own size" He said to Jesse "Oh, are you volunteering Strigoi boy?" Jesse laughed

As a matter of fact i am, right here right now." Christian said determinly "Alright, meet me on the quad behind the gym in 5 minutes." Jesse said walking away with his cronies.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't do this." I said "I'm doing this for me, not just for you princess." Christian said walking towards the quads.  
>"Well i'm coming with you then" I said "No, go to your next class." He ordered me "I don't th-" He cut me off.<br>"If i don't go will you go back to class?" Christian said "Well, yes" I said obviously "Alright, well i won't go." He said

I didn't believe him at all, but i was late for my next class.  
>I sat through Advanced Calculus barely concentrating, of course Christian went.<br>After the class i bolted to the cafeteria, i scanned the room for him but he wasn't there.

I ran to the church, that would be the next bet for me to search for him.  
>I climbed the steps two at a time and barged through the door, and sure enough he was in the corner with a towel on his arm?<br>"Christian? Are you okay?" I asked concerned "I'm fine, just leave" He said "Are you hurt? You went to the quad didnt you?" I asked.  
>He didn't reply and just looked down at the ground, I walked over to him and lifted the towel.<br>I hissed, there were burns all up his arms.

I looked up into his eyes and saw shame and pain in them. I wasn't sure what i was doing, but my hands were drawn to his arm. Christian flinched back.  
>"Its okay...I can help." I said to him in a dream like state What was I doing? I felt overwhelming magic consume me, amazing happy feelings consumed me and for a second i forgot that my best friend was gone.<br>I looked down and fell back in shock, his arm was completely healed.  
>I hadn't done something like that since the incident with Ms Karp when that raven had fallen dead from the sky.<br>I had promised Rose that i wouldn't do it again.

Christian looked at me in amazement and I felt really drained. I sat against the window and closed my eyes for a moment, Christian grabbed me and our lips met.  
>This blissful moment gave me hope, maybe things around here werent going to be so bad after all and perhaps Christian could help me escape...<p>

**Okay, so that's all i'm going to do for now as far as a Lissa P.O.V goes, but definitely let me know if you want a part 2 as I can add another chapter of it before i continue on with the story.**

**Let me know!**

**Please Review! xxSezaxx  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I honestly have a brilliant excuse but I don't want to bore you with my life!**

**So the last chapter was a Lissa P.O.V and I have decided that I would rather continue on with the story! But for those of you who wanted a Part 2 the rest of the Lissa's story will be explained through Rose~.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**P.S Review ;**)

Previously on; Rose's Struggle

_His blissful moment gave me hope, maybe things around here weren't going to be so bad after all and perhaps Christian could help me escape..._

* * *

><p><strong>R.P.O.V<strong>

I was shaking violently; I felt gloved hands strapping my body down. I was being transferred, signs rushed by and one stuck out as clear as day.

Rehab.

I didn't even know they had a rehab at the clinic?

Maybe I was imagining things, but our race can easily get addicted to drugs as you can clearly see.

The symptoms started not long after I had fallen asleep; I woke up shaking uncontrollably and vomiting all over myself.

I felt too proud to call out for help and I would come through this alone.

That soon changed as stomach cramps caused me to scream in absolute agony. It seems that not only do we get addicted to drugs easily but we suffer the withdrawal tenfold.

Dr Olendzki rushed in as my vitals were going off the charts; I felt my body thrashing around as a seizure started.

And now I was being tied down by several men, all in white and wearing gloves.

I turned to Olendzki.

"Give...me...something." I said in between breaths

"I'm sorry Rose, but for obvious reasons I cannot give you painkillers you have to fight this." she said with incredibly sympathetic eyes.

"Then..get...me..Dim" I couldn't continue my sentence as another cramp hit me.

Being tied up was unbearable and I was fighting against the straps, desperate to get a fix and end this pain.

It was too much; my hair was stuck to my face as I was sweating as much as a waterfall.

I was so ashamed to see myself like this and the only other person that i would allow to see this was Dimitri, i needed him.

Dr Olendzki nodded and left the room hopefully fulfilling my wishes, there were a couple of men in the room making sure i didn't choke on my own vomit.

I felt another cramp coming on; it felt like a knife was stabbing my insides and that the only way to get rid of this knife was the white powder.

Hot wet tears were streaming down my face as I screamed and pleaded for someone to make it stop, I wasn't sure how long I could endure this, I wish I knew how long these things were meant to last.

I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and force me down to stop me from writhing in agony; I opened my eyes and stared into chocolate brown eyes that were more amazing then anything I'd ever seen.

He brought a wet cloth down to my face and wiped away the tears and sweat, whispering words of comfort in part Russian and part English.

I felt myself getting closer into the darkness and encouraged its pain-free embrace, I fell limp in his arms as he continued to stroke me and tell me that everything was going to be okay...

I woke up feeling bone cold; I was freezing to the point where I was sure that I was in some foreign arctic wasteland. I looked around the room and saw faces, familiar faces...

Andre

Eric

Lissa's Mother

Everyone I know that have died.

They looked so...disappointed.

I couldn't bear to continue staring at their faces, for each minute I looked at them I felt weak.

I knew this was a hallucination, or the walls I built up in my mind were completely destroyed and this was very likely.

Between the victims I saw Dimitri asleep on a chair beside me, he looked so peaceful. My breathing started getting uneven and I was terrified of waking him up, but I was so cold like my blood was made of ice cold water.

I imagined my blood turning blue and swimming through my body freezing my insides to ice, it felt so real and I cried out. How could I control something that was on the inside of my body?

"Fight it Rose." All of the faces said in unison

"How? How do I fight it?" I screamed at them.

They all shook their heads towards me and disappeared.

"HOW DO I FIGHT? IT'S INSIDE ME, SOMEONE GET IT OUT" I was screaming at the empty space and I saw Dimitri sit up in shock stare at me.

"Dimitri...GET IT OUT OF ME, I'M SO COLD." I screamed at him begging him to make it stop.

He called for Dr Olendzki and she came rushing in, I felt her hand on my forehead.

"She's got a massive fever, and I can't give her anything for it. Nurse Fina, I need you to grab me cold blankets and ice she's burning up I need to bring this temperature down" Dr Olendzki ordered

Did I just hear her say ice?

NO.

I didn't need ice; I needed something so hot that it burns the ice from within me.

The nurse came in a moment later and I shrunk away from the ice.

She was approaching me and it didn't take me long to realize that someone must have taken off my straps while I was unconscious.

I slapped the ice out of her hands and tried to get away.

Dimitri jumped in then, grabbing my frail wrists and tying them back down to the bed

In the back of my mind I was thanking him, but the monster that was controlling me now wanted to kill him for allowing the ice-witch nurse to do this.

"Rose, your temperature is dangerously high. You need this." He said almost pleading

"You don't understand, i've..already got..the ice. Inside...I can feel it. Freezing my organs." I said crying

"Listen to me Rose, there is no ice inside you." He said to me his face full of concern

But I couldn't listen because she was nearing me with the ice and blankets, and I could do nothing about it.

I felt helpless, something that I had grown so used to for the last 4 and a bit months. Only this time I had something to fight for, someone to fight for.

I would fight this for me, for Lissa, For Dimitri.

He made me realize this as I witness the hope in his eyes, he was on top of me now his knees holding him up and giving me encouraging glances.

I grimaced as he placed each blanket around me and put the ice packs on my body.

I yelped at the temperature.

"Rose, picture something for me. Picture all the good times you had with Lissa while you were away for those years, imagine the best memory that you two had."

I did as he said, and remembered the time that Lissa and I were sitting in front of a fireplace snuggled next to each other with hot chocolate and giggling about a cute guy we had seen earlier that day.

I felt myself getting calmer

"Now imagine the ice is now melting, every part of your body is warm and there is no threat. Fight it Rose, Fight it."

I imagined it, and the blue blood was now retracting in fear as it was consumed with red blood once again while spreading warmth throughout my body.

I felt myself slipping into the blackness once again sensing that this was not yet over but that i had a lot to fight for. I will turn that knife around and thrust it deep within the addiction and cravings and turn those disappointed faces into proud ones...

**Poor Rose, ;'( Next chapter will be Dimitri's P.O.V of this chapter and witnessing more fits.**

**Please review!**

**xxSezaxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So there can be no possible excuse for my terrible updating patterns. The only excuse i can give is that doing four other fanfics can get you distracted!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Previously on: Rose's Struggle

_"I will turn that knife around and thrust it deep within the addiction and cravings and turn those disappointed faces into proud ones..."_

* * *

><p><strong>D.P.O.V<strong>

I had just finished my shift when one of Dr Olendzki's medical assistants came rushing over, I automatically thought of Rose.

"She's asking for you, I'm afraid she's having a withdrawal fit and she won't calm down." The assistant said.

I followed her to the rehab clinic and I could hear screams:

She was screaming and screaming, I couldn't bear it but I would try and help her anyway.

I gripped her shoulders and tried to force her down onto the bed, I wanted to be gentle against her delicate frame. But her fits were bringing on strength that I didn't think she could have. It obvious she was in pain but I knew she wouldn't be able to get pain medication. I looked into her eyes and she calmed down for about a millisecond. I grabbed a wet cloth from the nurse and wiped her face with it and murmuring calming words in my mother tongue.

I felt her go limp in my arms and quickly looked at Dr Olendzki in panic.

"Don't worry, she's just passed out from exhaustion." She said

I whispered to Rose "It's okay, it's okay." Until I heard her breathing even out and she was out cold.

I felt a bit embarrassed when I realised that I was actually on top of Rose.

"Guardian Belikov, could I speak to you for a moment?" Dr Olendzki said

"Yes, of course." I replied

I gently leapt of Rose and followed Dr Olendzki into her office.

"That was only a little taste of what Rose will experience with withdrawal, we don't have an advanced programme here. I think perhaps Rose should be transported to a proper facility until she gets better." She said

_Send her away? Again? What is with these people? It made me angry._

"You're going to send her away? Again? Do you know what that would do to her? Lissa is her only real family and the only person that can help her get through this. Don't give up on Rose like so many have because I sure as hell am not prepared to give up." I said

I didn't mean to be so abrupt and rude, but I said what was needed to be said for Rose's sake. If I couldn't stick up for her this time then I was going to make sure I could this time.

She seemed to sit back in her chair and contemplate my words; I saw a flash of guilt.

"You're right, I shouldn't have even considered it. Lissa is here and will help her through it and quite obviously you. Did you know that we couldn't even let four nurses near her to sedate her? And then you just waltz in and calm down the entire situation. I think she'll only listen to you, and therefore you may become a big part of her recovery. So the question is; "Are you prepared to do that?" She asked

I thought about what she was saying, would I be prepared to make personal sacrifices to help this girl that I barely know? The answer was automatic; yes, yes I would.

Why? Well that was something I hadn't come to terms with yet, I just knew it was the right thing to do.

"Yes, im prepared to do whatever is necessary to get Rose through this and become the excellent guardian that I know she will be." I said

Dr Olendzki nodded.

"Very well, then I shall do the same." She said

"Thank you." I said leaving

I considered going back to my room to catch up on some sleep, but I noticed Rose was wiggling around in her sleep when I walked past. It looked like she was having a nightmare; I walked in and grabbed her hand. She automatically calmed down, how on earth was I doing this?

I sat down in the chair beside her bed and decided to get comfortable,

I'll just stay here for a little bit, I thought drifting off to sleep.

I was jolted awake when I heard Rose screaming

'_SOMEONE GET IT OUT!' she screamed._

"_Dimitri…GET IT OUT OF ME, I'M SO COLD." She screamed._

I had no idea what to do,

"Dr Olendzki!" I yelled praying she would be around.

She came rushing in as soon as I called and watched as she put her hand on Rose's forehead.

"She's got a massive fever, and I can't give her anything for it. Nurse Fiona, I need you to grab me cold blankets and ice she's burning up I need to bring this temperature down." Dr Olendzki ordered.

Oh, she wasn't going to like that, and I watched her face turn to terror when the nurse brought the cold blankets and ice. I saw her shrinking away from it and I noticed a sudden glint of fierceness in her eyes.

The nurse had no hope with putting that ice on Rose without being strapped down.

As I had expected Rose slapped the ice out of the nurse's hands and she tried to make a break for it.

I grabbed her wrists and strapped her back down, I hoped to hell she would forgive me for it later.

She had a murderous glare but I knew she was fighting an internal battle.

'Rose, your temperature is extremely high. You need this." I said trying to reason with her.

"You don't understand, I've…already…got…the…ice. Inside…I can feel it. Freezing my organs." She said crying.

"Listen to me Rose, there is no ice inside you." I tried saying this as fiercely as I could but I knew the concern showed. I realised that I was on top of her again, my knees against her restraints for extra hold.

There was something in her that changed and I could tell she wasn't going to fight against the cold blankets. A sparkle of fire was in her eyes and I could tell she was prepared to fight for the people she cared about.

She yelped at the temperature and I suddenly realised what I would say to my little sister when the nights go unbearably cold in the harsh Siberian winter.

"Rose, picture something for me. Picture all the good times you had with Lissa while you were away, imagine the best memory that you two had." I said trying to distract her from the cold.

I felt her body getting calmer.

"Now imagine the ice is now melting, every part of your body is warm and there is no threat. Fight it Rose, fight it." I said practically yelling with authority.

I watched as her eyes drooped as she fainted from the exhaustion her body was undergoing.

I relaxed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

I got off Rose for the second time and almost collapsed myself from exhaustion. I hadn't gotten a full nights rest since I had received the phone call from Sydney about Rose.

"Go back to your room Guardian Belikov, she'll be out for awhile now that we've brought her temperature down. Go get some rest, we'll call if we need you." Dr Olendzki said.

I obliged, I really did need some sleep. As soon as I reached my dorm I realised that I had a shift in three hours, I called Alberta and asked if I could switch to the afternoon shift. She agreed to swap some shifts around since she heard about Rose's fits.

Apparently, so did Lissa.

Before I even had the chance to collapse in bed I heard several knocks at the door.

I groaned.

I opened the door to see a very upset Lissa.

_Oh no._

Luckily I had grown up with several sisters and dealt with this a lot when I was young.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" Trying to sound polite even though I so desperately wanted my bed.

"Is it true? About the fits?" She said clearly upset

"Yes, won't they let you in to see her?" I asked curiously

"No, they said it was for my own protection. What's going on?" She demanded.

"The fits do make her…a tad violent. She isn't herself and I think it may be wise that you don't have to witness it." I said to her.

"She is my best friend! I have seen her in the mornings! It can't possibly be worse than trying to wake her up. I can handle it, even help her through it god damn it!" She said yelling

It would have been hard for me to imagine Vasilissa yelling, but then I remembered when she had locked herself up for two days. Only Rose brings out this emotion in her, and I realised their relationship balanced each other out.

Rose was the wild and impulsive one and Lissa was the quiet and reserved one, each of them reinforced their traits onto each other.

It reminded me of Ivan and I, and I put myself in Lissa's position. If Ivan was going through what Rose was I would certainly be at his side getting him through it no matter what anyone said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Dr Olendzki. Try and convince her to let you see her." I said

"Thank you, Dimitri." She said genuinely.

"You're welcome." I said shutting the door.

I then immediately collapsed on my bed and fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>R.P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't tell what day it was anymore, I simply lay in this bed with my restraints on waiting for the horror to be over. Sometimes I would see those brown eyes; sometimes I would smell the familiar scent of Lissa's shampoo. The most infuriating thing is that I didn't know what time it was or how long I had been like this. I would shake and yell begging for someone to give me something, the cramps would make me sweat and I would eventually collapse. It was a repetitive pattern that I wished would be over soon; I couldn't bare the cramps and the need for any sort of drug. People materialized in front of me, Lissa's parents and even my own. I couldn't tell who was alive and who was dead and I was pretty sure I must have looked insane.

The ghosts or people came by and talked to me, some making sense and others not.

'_Rose, you're destined to protect the Dragomir line. You were always a strong girl I know you can get through this.' Lissa's mum said._

"_My sister didn't bring you back just so you could waste yourself away, I always admired your strength Rose. Show the world what you're made of." Lissa's brother said._

I felt tears go down my cheeks but weren't able to wipe them. I felt a cloth on my cheek and saw my mum.

"_Mum? Are you dead too?" I said to her_

"_No Rose, I'm not dead." She said and then disappeared just like the ghosts._

Reality and the world of the dead merged, I felt myself being in between the worlds. Almost like some sort of sick and twisted limbo, I saw my surroundings but instead of boring chairs there was a magnificent flower field and instead of an expanse of open field I saw an enchanted thick forest outside of my window.

What was reality?

And what was pure insanity?

My mind couldn't comprehend it anymore. Ironically it was the withdrawal and that was in sorts the best drug.

"_Rose, I'm so sorry I couldn't take better care of you. I tried I did, but my life was as messed up as yours. I'm so sorry." Sydney said_

At the back of my mind I could tell this was real, but I couldn't reply to her. I could only stare. Sydney was standing in the flower field and her beauty radiated in the sun.

I looked around the room and saw golden lilies surrounding her, but they were dark and sinister. They were sucking the life out of her. I started kicking and screaming, I had to warn her.

"_Sydney! The lillies! They're sucking the life out of you! You need to get away from the lilies!" I screamed._

I felt arms try to hold me down but I had to tell her, she needed to know.

"_Sydney! Listen to me! STAY AWAY FROM THE LILIES!" I screamed._

After ten minutes of screaming I realised that Sydney was no longer in the room and in her place was a mysterious figure. She was old and had a glare that could kill. Her presence invigorated a sense of silence; I would not speak until she did.

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, the days in your slumber are going by and soon it will be time to wake up. Your path will not be easy, but I trust in you to remain on this path. For if you do not do so, peril and death will inevitably overcome the vampire race as you know it. You're indeed shadow kissed but you're destined for greatness" The old lady said._

I didn't get to ask what she meant, because she disappeared and I found my vision blurring. Would I remember all of this later?

Eventually I noticed that the cramps would come about every hour and a half, so that means I would have an hour or so to try and gain some energy before the next one.

Sure enough the next one came, and it was so painful. I screamed and I threw up whatever was left in my stomach, someone was holding my hair back and supporting my head as I spewed up in a bowl.

I knew it was Dimitri, no other hospital personnel really wanted to get close to me. I knew it would be either Dimitri or Lissa or doctor Olendzki. I counted the minutes in my head; I said it out loud to make sure I really was counting.

1…2…3…10…the minutes ticked by and I got to twenty minutes before my cramps stopped.

It was the only thing that kept me sane, counting the minutes and reassuring myself that the cramps would be over soon and hopefully this whole ordeal.

I could feel myself going into the blissful oblivion, hoping that when I awoke everything would be normal again…

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**

**xxSezaxx  
><strong>


End file.
